


Unspoken

by Kelady



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Love, unspoken truths - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: It started off as two beers. Flynn handing her a beer as they watched a black and white movie after a rough night. Soon it became more.Sorta spoilers for current season!





	Unspoken

It started out with a beer. No words were spoken. None were needed. They sat there watching some black and white movie Lucy didn’t even know the name of. It was nothing, if not simple. A beer between two… not friends exactly, but people. But then it became more. It became a thing. A beer after a long mission. Which turned into a beer after _every_ mission. Even the ones they weren’t on. Coffee when they couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t spoken, but one would turn up to the other. It was their thing, there little bit of comfort that they gave each other, without words. Just knowing that they were there. Lucy should have known it would turn into more.  
It started when she called him Garcia, not Flynn. She said it like it was easy, that it wasn’t like a stab to the heart. But it was a good stab. He took a sharp breath, and she noticed.  
“Was that… should I not?” She doesn’t finish the question.  
“No,” he shakes his head rather quickly. “it’s just been a while, is all.” She smiles.  
“Well, Garcia… I think you deserve to be called by your name. You’re not a terrorist. You’re not a bad man. You deserve to be called Garcia just like everyone else in this bunker.” She was always the fierce one.  
“Thank you,” he whispers. She smiles at him, knowing how important this is to him. When she called him it in front of everyone else was a major thing.  
“Is Garcia going?” It was a simple question with a simple answer, but everyone froze. Nobody knew what to say. She referred to him as _Garcia_. Yes, that is his name, but she broke the unspoken rule of calling him, Flynn. Keeping him separate from the group. Not letting him feel completely welcome, after everything he did. Lucy broke it. No one knew what to say. They couldn’t say no, you’re not allowed to call him that. It is his name, after all. But no one liked it. The man himself simply stood there uncomfortable. After a few beats, Lucy spoke again. “Is _Garcia_ going?” She enunciates it’s more, making it a statement rather than a name. Garcia bites back a smile.  
“No,” Denise responds first. “he’s not.” The clear refusal to say his name is clear, but Lucy doesn’t say anything. Just because she broke the rule doesn’t mean they have to. Later she goes on to argue, that there shouldn’t be a rule, but Rufus reminds her why they have it. Lucy can’t make people call him his first name, but she doesn’t stop. Every time it comes out of Lucy’s mouth it makes his heart swell a bit more inside. Make him feel a bit more loved.  
It only got worse – or better, depending on your point of view – from there. It wasn’t coffee and beer. It wasn’t just a drink at the end or start of a day. They started to have lunch together too. Everyone used to eat lunch when they wanted, except family style dinners. They would take turns cooking and the whole crew would have dinner. But lunch was different. They would eat a sandwich here, make a bowl of soup there, fry an egg whenever they pleased. One day Garcia and Lucy ate at the same time, and so it became a thing. They would eat lunch with each other. Jessica and Wyatt did it and now Lucy and Garcia did it too. It was a thing everyone knew, but no one talked about.  
Then came the TV. They didn’t have cable, but they did have Wi-Fi and Netflix, thankfully. Lucy was tired of her shows and so she sat down to watch something. She turned on the tv and was searching for something when he took the remote out of his hand and put the first episode of _Jane The Virgin_ on. Then they binged it. You could hear them staying up until two in the morning each refusing to stop the next episode. They only give you 5 second, so the next episode it was until Garcia had to pause it because Lucy fell asleep on his shoulder. He would let her sleep, not wanting to wake her up. He would watch her relaxed face. She looked so peaceful in those moments, Flynn thought. Around 3 in the morning, she would stir awake before they headed to their respective bedrooms. They always had coffee the following morning.  
That really bothered Wyatt. How close they’d grown, but he had Jessica. He should have been happy. His wife is back. He’s got her, but he wishes he had what they had. It’s a good thing no one told him about how Garcia refers to her as his wife on the missions he’s not on. Lucy would never tell him that, and thankfully Rufus doesn’t either.  
The first kiss was a weird surprise too. They just saved MLK from being assassinated and Lucy jumped into his arms and on instinct alone Garcia kissed her. And the most glorious thing happened. She kissed him back. When she pulled back he was grinning from ear to ear and she was smiling brightly with him. Of course, that was unspoken as well.  
That soon became hand holding and snuggling under the blankets on movie night. When she was practically on his lap at family night, it was bound for someone to say something.  
“No,” Wyatt says. Of course, Wyatt would be the first to say something. Rufus helpfully paused the _Back to the Future_.  
“What?” Lucy asks, not moving from her position.  
“We’re not ignoring this anymore,” he says. “The lunches and TV was fine, but not this.”  
“You don’t have the right to say anything to me. You don’t have a right to say what I do with or without Garcia.”  
“Stop calling him that,” Wyatt shouts.  
“Wyatt,” Jessica says softly.  
“No,” he says turning to her. “You have no idea what this man has done!” He turns to Lucy. “How can you just sit there, half on top of him like he didn’t have Rufus shot, like he didn’t try to kill me, like he didn’t assassinate Abraham Lincoln!” Lucy and Garcia flinch at the last one.  
“You have no right,” Lucy starts but gets cut off.  
“I have every right!” Wyatt shouts. “Because no one else will say it. You’re better than that. You’re better than him.” Garcia goes rigid underneath her. Lucy places her hand on his.  
“He’s wrong, Garcia.” She whispers, Wyatt forgotten. “He can say and think whatever he wants, but he’s wrong. Okay?” Garcia manages a small nod. “You’re not worse, nor better than me. We’re equals. We’ve both done terrible things for the people we love. We’re the same page, okay?” He looks into her eyes and she reads the love in them. He wants to kiss her but knows better, so he manages a nod and a hand squeeze. Lucy turns to Wyatt. “You, Wyatt, don’t get to say anything about my relationship with him. We have nothing to do with you. I don’t care if you don’t like it or have this fantasy about how I’m a perfect angel and he’s the devil, but he’s not. I’m not. He’s not corrupting me. He’s not a bad person either. He just wanted to save his wife. The difference is he didn’t get her back like you.” Wyatt freezes.  
“She’s right,” Jessica says, and Lucy sends her a grateful smile. “I don’t know everything, but even still you don’t have a say in Lucy’s life. No one does. It’s her life, it’s her choice. She seems happy with him so let it be.”  
Wyatt’s jaw tightens but he doesn’t say anything else. They play the movie, but Garcia can’t help but stare at Lucy. How she stood up for him like no one has done in years. Not since… Lucy looks over and sees tears in his eyes. She smiles, already knowing what he’s thinking. Once the movie is over and everyone leaves, Garcia smashes his lips against hers. One thing leads to another, and later they’re on the couch naked, covered with only the blanket. Lucy is in her post-sex high, while Garcia walks to the fridge nude, to get them two beers. He sits back down and hands her one. She takes it gratefully.

The word love is unspoken just like the beers and their relationship. And that’s how it’s going to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys thought!


End file.
